The present invention relates to a video processing scheme, and more particularly, to a method and related apparatus for generating an interpolated frame according to a spatial relationship result and a temporal matching difference.
Low display frame rates such as 24 frames per second for film originated signal or 50 fields per second for interlaced video signal often causes display artifact called area flicker. Such display artifact is noticeable on a large display and can be solved by increasing the display frame rate. The frame rate can be raised by various ways of frame interpolation such as frame repetition, frame averaging, and motion-compensated frame interpolation. Motion-compensated frame interpolation is a preferred solution for preventing “motion judder” artifact in scenes with motion. Motion-compensated frame interpolation is a technique of using motion information such as motion vectors to interpolate one or more frames between two original frames. Pixels of an interpolated frame are computed at an intermediate point on a local motion trajectory to avoid discrepancy between an expected image motion and a displayed image motion.
Motion vectors are generated by motion estimation at a pixel level, block level, or object level, and then fed to motion compensated frame interpolator.